


С мужиками случается

by LRaien



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Примерно каждый пятый раз с мужиками такое случается.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	С мужиками случается

— Странно, раньше он никогда не подводил...  
— Ничего, с мужиками такое случается!  
Через три секунды Старк был вышвырнут из окна собственного небоскреба.

— Но знаете, девчонки, я же гениальный! — Тони поднял указательный палец вверх. — Я знал, что моя новая броня меня не подведет! Хотел бы я видеть изумленную рожу этого божка!  
Словно по команде, женщины, сидевшие возле Тони Старка, стоявшие возле Тони Старка и висящие на великом Тони Старке, рассмеялись, сверкая отбеленными зубами. Но этим моделям было не суждено затмить блеск миллиардера, гения, плейбоя и филантропа. Довольный герой продолжал повесть о своих подвигах. О, ну и своей команды, конечно же.  
— А потом я отфутболил эту ракету в их мирок — пусть знают, с кем связались! — Налив себе ещё бренди, Тони сфокусировал взгляд на темноволосой дамочке у барной стойки.  
Раньше он её не видел. Изящные золотые украшения, по-настоящему дорогие, указывающие на то, что их владелица знает им цену и умеет их носить. Тёмно-зёленое длинное платье с чудесным декольте, открывающим восхитительный вид. Небрежно накинутое на плечи меховое манто, явно стоившее немало. Пока неизвестная сидела спиной к Старку, тот мог разглядеть лишь благородную бледность её кожи и чёрные ухоженные волосы, пряди которых доходили до пояса.  
Тони сосредоточился — выпивка начинала действовать, потом моргнул и убедился, что эта брюнеточка не исчезла. Напротив, она повернулась к Тони и теперь с легким интересом смотрела, как народный герой, чуть шатаясь, направляется в её сторону.  
— Леди! — Ослепительно улыбнувшись, Старк плюхнулся рядом с ней. — Я проделал весь этот путь, чтобы увидеть ваши прекрасные... э-э... зелёные глаза! Не удостоите ли меня еще и вашей благосклонной улыбки?  
— А вы умеете говорить комплименты, — дама улыбнулась. — Как вам удаётся быть таким привлекательным?  
Как именно, с учетом количества выпитого, — Тони не знал, но собой гордился.  
— Ряди вас я буду привлекательным в любое время, — показал зубы в ослепительной улыбке Старк. — По выходным с десяти-пятнадцати до утра следующего дня.  
— Как насчет «прямо сейчас»? — многообещающе подмигнула леди.  
Такой удачи Тони Старк даже не ожидал. Надо же, золотая рыбка сама заплыла в сети! Так и не вспомнив, в какой стороне его апартаменты, гений просто последовал за пышногрудой незнакомкой, а та вела его по отелю так уверенно, словно это были её личные хоромы. Затащив миллиардера в роскошный номер — пусть не такой роскошный, как номер Старка, но тоже ничего, — красавица, не медля, сбросила с себя верхнюю одежду и начала расстегивать рубашку на слегка прибалдевшем от такой прямоты мужчине.  
— Ничего, что здесь немного прохладно? — улыбнулась она.  
— Д-да ничего, — несмотря на то, что было действительно холодновато, Старк бодро тряхнул головой, — Мы еще зажжем здесь, леди!  
— Все зависит от вашего маленького дружка, мистер Старк, — и когда эта темноволосая модница успела расстегнуть молнию на его брюках?  
— Ну-ну, — самодовольно фыркнул Тони. — «Маленький» — это сильно недооцёненный...  
Тут Тони Старк резко заткнулся, чтобы осознать один простой факт. У него не встал. У. Него. Не. Встал. На шикарную грудастую брюнетку — не встал. А та, кажется, мигом смекнула, в чем дело.  
— Ничего, мистер Старк, — выражение её лица казалось Железному Человеку очень-очень знакомым. — Вы сами говорили — примерно каждый пятый раз с мужиками такое случается...  
Гению понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы сообразить, почему в комнате так холодно, почему у леди такие знакомые зеленые глаза и почему у него не встал. По крайней мере, Стак очень надеялся, что не встал именно из-за треклятой йотунской магии. Но, даже вдрызг пьяный, Тони сообразил, как выйти из положения.  
— Тут через пару кварталов продают какую-то шаурму, — начал он. — Не знаю, какую, но мне очень хочется...


End file.
